A Drop of Serenity
by ILuvKaoruxHikaru
Summary: Aidou Hanabusa has decided to live a life of independence. Only problem is he doesn't know the first thing about an independent life. When Aidou encounter's a vampire hunter, what will be the outcome? Rated Teen just encase.
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

**AidouxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my fan-made character.**

**It was a snowy December evening. The sun had begun to set over the horizon. Its last bit of light retreating. It feared the night, that's why it shied away. Soon the moon would be triumphant once more, hanging in the sky like a beacon. Welcoming the beasts to come out of hiding. **

**A fresh blanket of snow had been evenly spread across the faded green ground. The sinking sound of a single pair of footsteps could be heard, slowly tapering closer, and on down the street. They held a sound of grace all their own. These feet were dressed in back dress shoes, and traveling upward were a pair of black pants. Continuing north, a long brown jacket concealed a mauve dress shirt, and purple tie draped loosely around the person's neck. From the scalp came a sea of crashing blonde waves. With crystal blue eyes that put the clearest, untouched waters to shame; and even deeper than them as well. His smile possessed a slight cockiness, as he strode down another street, took another turn and continued on. **

**His name was Aidou Hanabusa. Once so dependent on others he decided to take a different course of action in his life. He tried so hard to impress the one known as Kaname Kuran. In actual fact he despised such a man, because he was all Aidou ever longed to be. Now that Kuran had unlocked the secrets about Yuuki, there was nothing left for Aidou to remain by his side. He needed to break out. He needed to gain independence. That meant no returning home to his family or turning back to Kaname for assistance. He could face the world alone, right? How hard could it be?**

**He found himself in this rather run down town. The only purity left within it was the snow that caused a shiver up one's spine. Aidou was rather familiar with the cold. It hardly effected him now. He felt himself yearning for something. Unable to break an old habit, he missed the taste of tangy crimson as it flowed into his mouth. The spare blood capsules that he had been carrying around in his pocket just weren't good enough. Just one bite couldn't do too much harm. **

**Strolling into an old diner, he took a seat at a booth casually. He appeared to be just like the rest of them, but what he wanted to order couldn't be found on their menu. Not even the specials. A waitress eagerly approached the table. She hadn't seen a boy so beautiful in all her life. He looked into her eyes, and smiled. Mentally he was calculating how easy it would be to get as close as he needed to with her, but somehow she really didn't strike him as delectable. He'd find someone else.**

"**Can I get you something?" she asked after admiring him for a moment or two.**

**He smiled, revealing one of his sharp canines, but it was inviting just the same. "Just a glass of water for now, thank you."**

**She returned his smile, and walked away.**

**After she was gone he looked around the restaurant for anyone else who might perk some interest. With a clang of the bell that hung above the door, conveniently enough came walking in was his prey. His smile ignited, as he tapped his long fingers on the table impatiently. The victim was a girl about average height. Her hair was the color of blood itself that hung past her lower back, and her eyes were a piercing ever green. She wore a deep green coat that complimented her eyes, and deep grey cargo pants, that were tucked into the large black boots on her feet. What intrigued him was the way she walked. He'd never seen a girl so strong before. Strong meant rich, and delicious flavor. He had the upper hand here. Not many girls could turn away once they made eye contact with the pools of beauty he possessed.**

**The girl sat down at a small table for two. Grabbing the extra chair to use as a foot rest, she propped it back, balancing it with her feet. She seemed distracted. Fiddling with a lock of her hair as she waited to be served. She was about to be served all right.**

**Aido stood up, and casually made his way to her. Weaving in and out of the aisles, he pulled up a chair and sat down across from her, "Hello there." he said smiling.**

**She slowly looked up at him, and let the lock of hair slip from her fingers, "Hi." she said quietly.**

**The waitress from before had retrieved his glass of water for him, and set it down in front of him, smiling ear to ear. When she turned to the red head, she frowned and walked off before giving her a chance to order.**

**A scowl appeared on the girl's face, and Aidou slid his glass of water over to her. She stared at it thoughtfully, as he spoke to her, "Here, that was my fault. She seems a little bit jealous of you, but pay no attention. I certainly haven't been able to from the moment you walked in." he knew what to say to make a girl melt. Sadly, this one didn't have any such reaction.**

"**Thank you," she replied, in a monotone voice, as she picked up the glass and took a sip. **

**There had to be some way to get a reaction from this girl, "So what's your name?" he asked.**

"**I prefer to keep that to myself." She muttered.**

"**What's the harm of knowing your name?" he asked curiously.**

"**When you know a stranger's name, suddenly they're not a stranger anymore." she replied.**

**He paused. She definitely had an interesting way of putting things, "Would it be so bad if we weren't strangers?" he asked smoothly.**

**Her eyes wandered to his, and she tilted her head just a little, "What do you think? Some guy just comes walking up to a girl with no reason behind it obviously means he's looking for trouble." **

"**I have my reasons," he replied.**

"**They're not positive ones either." she retorted, taking another sip of water.**

"**You shouldn't assume that when a guy comes up to talk to you that they want something. Maybe I just wished for a bit of your time." Aidou had never met a girl so hard headed.**

"**You've gotten far more than your fair share of my time." she started to run her finger around the rim of the glass. It made a sound like a small wind chime in the breeze.**

"**What makes you so sure I'm looking for trouble?" he asked, leaning in to take her hand in his. She had a warmth he hadn't ever experienced. It made him pause.**

"**Because," she said, leaning in and letting a smirk play across her face, "I am trouble." she winked at him, and leaned back against the chair once again. Slipping her hand from his, she started fiddling with a lock of her hair once more.**

**Aidou found a certain curiosity in himself from her reply, "I like trouble." he nodded, "there's nothing fun about innocence." **

"**Innocence can be a blessing if you know where to find it." she said twisting her hair around her finger. Finishing off what was now her water, she set the glass down in front of him and stood up. "I just came for a drink. See you around prince." she muttered, walking on by him. **

"**We still strangers?" He called out to her, and she paused at the door.**

**Looking back at him, she smirked, but said nothing as she let the door snap shut behind her. **

**As she started down the street, she couldn't help but get his stare stuck in her head. Those eyes, something about them were so beautiful… almost angelic in the most sinful of ways. Only one kind of creature had eyes like that.**

"**Hey," she heard a voice and turned around. Aidou stood before her once more. She was at his shoulders when he was standing up. Her boots probably gave her an extra half inch on height. Before she could really react he pulled her into an embrace, running his hand through her hair, to separate it from her neck. It was over, he had her now. Leaning into her neck, to fully indulge himself, he paused, when he heard the snap of a revolver being aimed. A barrel was now pressed against the back of his head.**

**The girl stood there calmly, but her voice sounded filled with rage, "I can cap you with this without it ever having any effect on me vampire prince." She explained, "It's a gun made specially to kill vampires such as yourself. Hunters carry them."**

**Suddenly, the tables had turned. Aidou couldn't move. If he did, he'd be killed. This girl… was a vampire hunter? How did he not see that? Something about her, the way she moved. Her eyes. They held something in them he couldn't read. **

**Lowering her gun, she pushed him back, and took a step back herself. When she looked him in the eyes they were red, instead of the crystal blue she was just starting to get used to. Sighing to herself, she held her gun tight, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice, "I'll let you go. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like wasting a bullet on you." she scoffed, walking away, flipping her hair as she went.**

**Aidou sank to the ground after she had disappeared from eye sight. Nearby was a vacant alley way. He had no where to go on this cold winter night. No place of refuge. Tonight he'd stay alone in the darkness of this alleyway, with an empty stomach no doubt.**

**Three days passed, and still the vampire hadn't feasted. Not even on human food. When he woke up the first morning, hiding in the shadows of the alley, he couldn't move. He didn't have the strength. No one took notice. No one cared in this town. Now that three days had passed, he felt miserable. So numbed by the girl he had encountered. How was it not obvious there was something about her? He couldn't remove those sullen eyes from his memory. They haunted him.**

"**Still sitting here huh?" he heard a voice say. Weakly he looked up at the very girl that haunted him. "You sick or something? You've been sitting here for three days now." She must have walked by every day while making her way into town. It was the third evening. He didn't have the strength to respond. She let a breath escape her lips, and held her hand out to him, palm up. "I'll offer this once. A drink for a drink. Take it or leave it." **

**His eyes widened in astonishment. Why would a hunter ever do something like this? He was afraid to move. Was it a trick? He had to take that chance, if he didn't he'd end up dead either way. His pale hands shook as he reached out for her delicate, warm hand. It still held the warmth he remembered from before. Bringing it to his lips, he bit down weakly, and lapped up the liquid like it was water and he had been dehydrated for days. **

**It was a bit painful. She could feel him sucking the blood from her hand. The initial puncture hurt the worst, but she turned her head away and bared it. She didn't know what compelled her to care whether he was left to die in this alley or not, but she couldn't stand to see him sit by himself anymore. After a time, she felt him pull away from her hand, and gently let it go. Now her arm was throbbing. She obviously had lost quite a bit of blood, but she'd live. Rubbing the edge of her hand where he had bitten her, she saw that the two fang holes were still dribbling with blood. **

**She looked into his eyes, and they were red. He wiped his mouth, and closed his eyes. Soon they returned back to their regular blue. Relief seemed to appear on her face, but she tried to keep it hidden. She went to his side, and draped his arm around her shoulder, helping him to his feet. "Your energy probably won't return completely until about an hour from now. I'll let you stay with me for the night so you don't have to stay out here. It's a dangerous town." She started to help him walk, and he remained quiet, until his eyes noticed the mark on her neck.**

"**You've been bitten before." he remarked. He was still questioning the motives of the girl. Why was she helping him?**

**The girl cringed, letting her hair fall over the scar on her neck, "It was years ago… it's not important now. He only nicked me anyway…"**

"**Your taste is sweet." He cooed.**

**She frowned, "Don't talk about me like I'm a meal." **

"**I've never tasted anything so sweet." he whispered breathlessly.**

"**Please stop." she muttered.**

"**Why are you helping me?" he asked.**

"**We all need a break sometimes." she answered in her monotone voice.**

"**You cry a lot don't you?" he wondered.**

**She paused on foot, and glared at him, "I swear I'll drop you right here. If you don't want that shut your mouth." **

**He let a small smirk play across his lips, but said nothing. **

**When they got to her house, it was a small place out in the middle of no where. Trees in every cardinal direction, and they traveled on for miles. Her house was big for one person, but it was home nonetheless.**

"**You live here alone?" he asked. She was just a teenage girl from what he could judge.**

"**Have for about eight years now." She replied.**

**Aidou pulled his arm from her once they got to the porch. He had regained some of his strength. It wasn't all there, but he was recovering gradually. When she went to unlock the door, he stepped in front of her, and stared down at her. She paused. Running his hand down the edge of her hair, he made it to her neck. His index finger touched her scar and she froze. Pulling out her pistol she held it to his forehead, "Don't touch me."**

"**What did he do to you, to make you show so much fear?" he wondered tilting his head.**

"**I'll kill you." she growled.**

"**Pull the trigger." He challenged.**

**Her eyes started to sparkle, but it was out of pain. They were filling with tears, and her hand started to shake. She lowered her head reluctantly. Feeling him grab the hand that held the gun, and turn it away from him. He placed his other hand beneath her chin lifting it up to met his gaze, "I must thank you properly for saving me." he pressed his lips against hers, and she froze in place. His lips were so chilling. She dropped the gun immediately, allowing him to hold her hand. When they parted, she trembled, feeling a little bit like putty. "Tell me what makes you so afraid." he whispered.**

**She slipped her hands from his, and reached down to grab her gun. Reaching for the doorknob behind him, she pushed the door open, and looked up at him, "If it's one thing I'm not afraid of, it's slimy vampires like yourself." She growled, walking passed him. **

**Holding out his arm, he wrapped himself around her waist from behind, and pressed his lips against her neck, teasing her. She cringed, but couldn't move when she most needed to. She wanted to aim her gun, but her arms felt like lead, "Please," she finally mumbled, "if you're going to bite me… just do it." **

**He opened his eyes, lifting his head, to rest his cheek against hers. Her warmth made him smile, "I'm not hungry at the moment, maybe some other time." he slipped away from her, and moved passed her. Her body shook, and he looked back at her victoriously, "is there some place I might be able to bathe?" **

**She had to gather her words, "Upstairs. It's the first door on your left." Her words were muffled, and unchained from one another. Once he disappeared up the steps, she fell to her knees. Within such a short time, he was able to move passed the walls she built so high and tall. Those eyes, they could see right through everything she tried to hide. Rising from the floor, and from her defeat, she closed the front door and flopped down on her couch. **

**When she opened her eyes about ten minutes later, seeming to have almost fallen asleep, Aidou stood over her with his beautiful hair a mess. She seemed to stare at him, admiring the eyes that stared back at her, but she quickly snapped from the haze and jumped up from the couch, "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled.**

"**I thought you weren't frightened by slimy vampires." he grinned.**

**She scowled, "I'm going to take a shower. You better behave while I'm gone." she turned to go upstairs.**

"**No promises." He muttered under his breath. **

**When she came back downstairs, running a brush through her hair, he was resting on the couch. It was his turn to marvel over her. He hadn't noticed her physique while she was in her heavy green coat. Now that she was in a tank top and pajama pants however, she seemed more her age. Bending over, and flipping her hair back, it seemed to fall into place perfectly. A smirk spread across his face once more, but he remained silent.**

"**Well," she started, "it's late. I should be sleeping. I expect you gone by the time I get up." **

"**Do you really want me to leave? What if I crave a midnight snack and end up killing someone? Then return here. If the authorities show up here. It might not look so good on you." He grinned.**

**She froze, halfway back to the staircase, "What are you saying?" she sneered.**

"**You should let me sleep in the same room as you so I don't happen to slip out and cause a little trouble. Of course, I don't **_**need**_** to sleep." he whispered, now right behind her.**

**When she turned to face him, his grin turned into a cocky smirk. She growled, and turned toward the steps, "Fine…" she muttered, "nothing funny or I will kill you. I mean it." **

**When they got to her room, a small nightlight sat beside her bed. A rotating fan was on in the corner, so the room would never be completely silent. When Aidou saw the nightlight, he looked to the girl for an explanation, "Afraid of the dark?"**

**She didn't look at him, as she made her way over to her queen sized bed, "I always have been." she whispered. Now snuggled under her blankets, she closed her eyes and kept the mental picture of the spare pistol in her nightstand fresh in her mind.**

**Aidou sat down next to her on the bed, and ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes sprang open, and she sat up, "What did I say about touching me?" she growled.**

"**Calm down, I promise I don't bite." he joked dryly.**

**She looked away from him, toward her window.**

"**I want to know what happened…" he murmured, "if you tell me I'll let you rest." **

"**Know what?" she mumbled.**

**He reached over, and moved her hair to reveal the scar. She shuddered, and he leaned into her neck. She got the hint, and jerked away, "Alright." She snapped, "about eight years ago a pair of vampires attacked my family. They killed my parents, one of them dying in the process. When the other vampire found me, he was just about to fully indulge himself when I reached for my dad's pistol and blew him away. That's it. I've been here alone ever since."**

**He leaned in again, holding her tightly so she couldn't pull away, and kissed the scar on her neck. Her face glowed with embarrassment, and he looked at her smiling devilishly, "Finally you react like a girl should. Girls always look more beautiful when blood's brought to the surface of their cheeks. You wear it well." he complimented. **

**She clenched her teeth, "I'd tell you to bite me, but you probably would if I gave you the opportunity." **

**His smirk broadened, and he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, "Are we still strangers?" he asked.**

"**We'll always be strangers." she muttered.**

"**I want to know your name." he said, almost pleading.**

"**We all want what we can't have." she replied.**

"**If I tell you my name, we're no longer strangers, and you have to tell me your name." he fired back.**

"**If I don't listen I'll never know." She pulled away, and snuggled back into her blankets.**

**He leaned over her, and she blushed once again, "Now that I've gotten you to blush you'll never stop." he chuckled. It was humorous to him, "I'm Aidou Hanabusa." he whispered it into her ear. It was whispered in a way no one could ever ignore.**

**Her lips parted, and trembled, "Chelsea." she muttered.**

**He grinned, and looked deep into her eyes, "Well Chelsea," he kissed her forehead, "goodnight." he laid down beside her on the bed, and shivered under the blanket. It was a weird feeling. It was chilling not being right against her warmth. She felt him shiver, and glanced over her shoulder at him. She leaned down and plugged in a cord. Then flipped a small switch. He watched her curiously, raising an eyebrow. **

"**It's a heating blanket. It'll keep you warm." she said motioning toward the second blanket in the layer on three on her bed.**

"**The artificial warmth isn't nearly as welcoming as yours." He sighed.**

"**It will have to do." she whispered, closing her eyes.**

"**Can you tell me why you saved me today?" he wondered.**

"**I thought you were going to let me sleep." she groaned.**

"**I lied." he chuckled.**

"**I don't know why." she sighed.**

**He rolled over to face her, and started running his fingers through her hair again. She flinched. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he whispered, "I'll be gone by the morning." **

**She opened her eyes, and stared into his. He smiled gently, and let his eyes close. Even without the need to sleep, he wanted to. Just to be at rest beside her, he felt comfortable, but he knew she didn't feel the same way in the least. Somehow it bothered him, and he couldn't figure out why. For now, he wouldn't think about it. Instead, he'd just enjoy her radiant warmth against the palm of his hand. **

**Author's Notes: This was sort of spur of the moment. I kept day dreaming about Idol-Senpai and suddenly this was born. Thank you for reading, and see you at chapter 2. =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Frost Bite

AidouxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my fan-made character.

There's nothing more awakening than the startle of goose bumps on one's skin after a cold sweat drenches the body. After another repetitive nightmare, Chelsea leapt up in an attempt to escape the demons floating around in her subconscious, scratching around impatiently awaiting her return. Her eyes darted in all directions.

"_I'll be gone by the morning." _

She recalled his words vividly, as she climbed out of bed. Did he keep his promise? She strolled into the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. Her stomach felt ill, her eye sight was sort of disoriented and dizzy. It hadn't been a night of peace, but more so a battle of restless war, and aching. It started to happen around midnight, which was certainly later than usual.

She took each step down the stairs carefully. One miscalculation could be the fumble of failure. She knew that all too well. Her eyes kept looking around wearily. He must really be gone. The house was silent. Silence was a common guest within her home. Not much took place here. She hated the sound of silence. It was so loud, that a pen dropping was the equivalent of an atom bomb touching solid ground.

Once inside the kitchen, she started pulling out the essentials for breakfast. She didn't feel like doing anything fancy, she hardly ever did. Why go through the trouble all for yourself?

"So you do cry a lot." She jumped at the sound of a voice as smooth as satin. When she turned around there he was. Leaning against the kitchen doorframe casually.

"I thought you left…" she murmured. Aidou took a step into the kitchen and approached her slowly. Lifting his index finger, he ran it beneath her eye, and she snapped them shut, "How many times do I have to say don't touch me?!" She growled, hurling the frying pan in her hand at his head. He caught her wrist in the nick of time, and stared at her. Opening her eyes, she stared up at him in shock.

"Last night, as I was about to leave, you started crying in your sleep." he whispered gently.

"I was probably having a nightmare." she said looking away from his dazzling eyes.

"You were fine until I got up." he answered.

"Don't think you had anything to do with it." she growled.

"Stop trying to act so tough. I can see right through it you know." he said, removing the frying pan from her grasp.

"Why are you still here?!" she barked.

"You're lonely." he said smoothing back her hair.

"I don't need your unwanted sympathy." she retorted.

"I've got no where to go." he said taking a step closer to her.

"You can't stay here."

"I'm… hungry." he cooed, leaning into her ear, and running the tip of his nose down her neck.

Suddenly, Chelsea's heartbeat jumped into her eardrums, pounding. Propelling herself back, she stared at him wide eyed. His eyes were the color of crimson. She opened the nearby drawer, and pulled out a pistol. She had one in every room of the house it seemed., "snap out of it, or I'll fire." she threatened, but instead of being alarmed, he grabbed the barrel of the gun, and pointed it away from him, and slowly moved toward her once more. Her eyes shined with fear, "I said, knock it off!" she snapped, smacking him across the face. It was enough to bring him back down to earth, as his eyes returned to their pale blue.

"You sure hit heard." he groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Have you lost your mind?" she huffed. His stomach gurgled, and they both looked down to the source. She sighed, and looked back at the oven, "Do you eat human food?" she asked, feeling like she was talking to a dog.

"Not too often. It doesn't have a taste to me. Like how tofu might taste to you." he replied.

She stared at the oven, and then looked back to him. Her hands were trembling. Slowly it swept through her whole body as a chill crept up her spine, "Look," she whispered, "I'll let you… drink from me. Once I've been able to eat, and get a shower. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

He stared at her, taken back, but wrapped his arms around her from behind, and pulled her in tight, "So you _were_ crying for me." he whispered breathlessly.

She shuddered, "don't hold your breath." she sighed.

He ran his nose down her neck again, taunting her now, "Where shall I drink from?" he teased.

"You're going to lose some of your own blood, if you don't quit." she warned.

He grew quiet, breathing out of his nose deeply, so it'd tickle her neck, "Your tears smelled like rain to me. Normally when people cry it's salty, but you're different." he whispered.

It was her turn to think for a while, "…did I… say anything?" she asked.

"You said… _'don't leave me' _" he replied. His hand found hers, and held it gently, before it slowly traveled up her arm, and made it to her collar bone.

His touch was a tainted, but fulfilling. It made her not so tense, even when she wanted to be. Sliding the pistol back into the drawer, she wiggled out of his constricted embrace to start breakfast.

As the water dribbled down her skin in the warped warmth of the shower, she worked her hair into a lather and rinsed. Breakfast had been reasonable enough to eat, even with the many distractions of the vampire prince, as he prodded at her time after time. What had made her offer herself to him once again? Why did she succumb to those topaz stars in his eyes? She stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black tank top, and grey sweat pants. Her skin was chilled from the cold that seemed to fill the room. Her hair was dripping wet still from the shower. She was trying to get some of the excess water with the towel, when he stepped in the room.

She trembled again, the reoccurring sick feeling in her stomach returned once more. He stared at her thoughtfully, as he started to close the gap between them, he smiled. There was meant to be warmth behind it, but it was cold. His eyes ran across her skin, "You're freezing." he murmured.

"I need to turn on the heat. It'll only take a second." She said walking passed him into the hallway. She didn't want him to get impatient with her, she had never seen him angry. She wanted to keep it that way. When she walked back into the room, he sat at the foot of her bed, and waited for her. She walked on her tip toes over to the bed, and sat down beside him, letting a sigh escape her parted lips. Holding her hand out to him, he took it in his, but didn't bring it to his mouth like she expected him to do.

"May I drink from your neck?" he requested.

"This is your only option," she said forcing her hand in front his face, "take it or leave it."

"I could help erase those memories that make your heart ache." he said leaning forward, taking her hand in his once more, "there's something more about that scar you're keeping locked inside." he ran his nose down her cheek, "I may not possess a beating heart, but I know when one is bleeding." He opened his eyes to reveal their hollow reddened state, "I could give you a moment of numbness, if you'll let me."

Her free hand slowly traveled up to the scar on her neck, "I can't let you do that." she murmured, "so please just take my hand."

He pulled her hand toward him, but only to spin her body into his embrace. Now her back was against his chest, one of his arms cradling her, while the other slid the strap on her tank top aside, to indulge in her shoulder. Chelsea tensed, he didn't bite her neck, but to prove his strength he came very close. It was a lesson. She was supposed to learn that in the end, whenever he was ready, he'd bite her wherever he pleased. Her face twisted in pain, her head slowly tilted back, as her hands quivered. He reached for them, holding them tightly. Pulling her in close, like a snake might do to its prey.

Her eyes dulled, and slowly closed. The pain in her shoulder felt like streaks of ice being jabbed so far inside her skin that it was worse than hypothermia. This was true frost bite. When he finally released his clenched teeth, and licked the remains from the corners of his lips, his eyes reverted back to the gentle state of baby blue. She was still frozen by the feeling. She truly couldn't move. He glanced over at her, and turned her head gingerly to look into his eyes, "does it hurt that much?" her lips trembled. A single tear escaped her eyes, and froze halfway down her cheek. He watched it carefully, and then kissed her on the lips. When their lips parted, she blinked, but winced in pain.

"I… better go clean this up." she said referring to her shoulder, as she stumbled into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror her face was possibly paler than usual. She shook so bad, she couldn't get a hold on the faucet handle. He followed after her and turned on the water for her. Taking a wash cloth he dabbed at the bite mark on the back of her shoulder. She stared at their reflection, and more tears came to her eyes.

"I forgot to mention that I possess ice. Taking this into consideration some of it might have seeped out when I bit you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain. You're shaking uncontrollably." he explained.

"Please just leave me alone." she whined, lowering her head. She couldn't stand to look in the mirror anymore. For some reason, this brought a pained expression to his face, he reached out to her, and she snapped, "I said leave." she barked.

He set the wash cloth down, and turned away, walking out of the bathroom without another word. The moment he left, tears cascaded down her face. Her shoulder was aching, but her heart suddenly felt empty. Something didn't want him to turn away so easily.

Without warning she found herself hurrying to the door, and thrusting herself into her room. Her arms around his torso from behind, "don't… leave me."

His eyes grew wide at the repetition of her words. Was he really the reason she pleaded in her most deepest of dreams? He turned in her arms toward her, and held her close. She was still trembling, which caused him to only hold her tighter, "Can I stay?" he whispered, "Not just until the sunsets, but… for as long as you'll allow me?"

She nodded slowly. The thought of a vampire inhabiting her home seemed preposterous. She was a vampire hunter. She was raised to hate vampires. They were creatures of eternal sin, and wandered only in darkness. This one was different. He was so cold that his touch was enough to instill her until he awakened her with a kiss. Yet in within those icy blue eyes, there was an unspoken warmth in his smile. She pulled herself away, and wiped her tears quickly. Looking emotionless now, she looked up at him with her jade eyes, "For as long as I'll allow you." she agreed. She then passed him, and went to her dressed to grab something inside the top drawer.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Getting some money. I'll take you into town tonight to get you some clothes. Can't wear the same thing over and over can you?" she said looking back at him, but he was already right behind her.

"You treat me like a child." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"That's funny because you tend to act like one." she teased with a grin. As she went to walk by him again, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped, allowing him to pull her back against him once more.

"You're allowed to crumble a little you know." he whispered.

She stared down at the floor silently.

"I… feel sort of foolish. I wanted so badly to be independent. All my life I've leaned on others and it's made me weak. It's made me use them. If only to get what I wanted." he explained.

Chelsea chuckled dryly, "Sounds pretty human to me."

"But I'm doing it again," Aidou explained, "and to a human being. A hunter no doubt, but… I don't think you're letting me see you. Your eyes tell me of a different person. I don't think you like killing."

"How can I kill something that's already dead?" she murmured.

He let go of her slowly and they made eye contact once more. They were both searching inside one another. Sifting through whatever the other person was allowing to be seen.

"Am I dead? Can I not touch you? Do you not feel my hand, as much as I feel yours?" he asked.

"To think we were once alike." she said, turning away from him.

"Don't leave it at that." he growled.

She froze, never hearing his tone tense before. "If you still feel things that you can't explain. If you're left wondering why day after day about past mistakes. If you're wandering alone on the street at night, but still find beauty in the moonlight… you're alive."

"What if you find yourself wandering after another?" he wondered.

"Then you're not alone are you?" she asked looking back at him.

"Not anymore." he smirked.

"Not anymore." she agreed with a nod, "and just so you know. Independence isn't defined by what you do alone, or walking with only the will of your own two feet. It's in realizing that in depending on others, we find our own independence." she let him see what he had been thirsting for, for so long. Her smile. It was faint, and weak, but beautiful sweet misery.

"Thank you for that single drop of serenity." he said tapping her lips with his index finger. He was determined to see what pains lay within those unforgettable jade green eyes.

Author's notes: And so ends chapter 2. Oh what a whimsical web we weave xP I like how this chapter came together. Slowly they're starting to learn more about each other, but there are still things that are left unsaid. Next chapter I hope to write about the shopping experience these two share, but I'm not completely sure I'll elaborate on it, or skip it completely, though it might be interesting to see them interact in a public setting yes? Guess we'll have to wait and see. This is Chelsea signing off ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Wings

AidouxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my fan-made character.

Once the sun fell from the sky, allowing the moon to be center stage with its cast of stars around it, the two ventured into the small run down town that Chelsea had grown to know well. Still foreign to the vampire prince who was used to the life of luxury, he was impressed at the girl's insight on all that surrounded them.

"So you're telling me that these clothes are practically new and by most means cost less than $10?" Aidou asked astonished, holding up a white dress shirt to himself.

Chelsea nodded, "Yep, that shirt right there is three dollars. Most of the people here aren't on the wealthy side of the scale, so they come to clothes shops like this one to get a better deal and good quality."

He smirked at her, "would you like to play dress up?"

"I'll pass." she said turning away from him to look at another rack of clothing. He seemed to like more well dressed attire, so she kept her eyes peeled for anything that was snobby, blonde, princely, vampire boy material. Pulling a baby blue shirt off the rack that seemed to compliment his eyes she turned to him to see that he was holding up a light pink nightgown to her. She raised her eyebrow, "you plan on wearing that?" she asked dryly.

"You should wear it." he said smoothly. "I have yet to see you in anything befitting for your… figure." he grinned.

She pushed the blue dress shirt, along with the nightgown against his chest, and kept walking.

Letting a subtle whine escape his lips he followed her like a lost puppy, "would it kill you to live a little?"

"I will not wear that." she stated.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"You'd look adorable in it you know." he stated.

She stopped and turned to him again, "I'm not here to be something cute for you to look at." she scowled.

"Too late for that," he said holding out the nightgown to her, "Just get it. It's not that revealing, and it'll go passed your knees."

"The things I put up with," she said rolling her eyes, as she shoved the silk light pink mess into her shopping basket, "come on, we're here to shop for you remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered, as they continued down another aisle of clothing, "so much more fun to dress you up though." he said, taking another dress shirt from the rack, and adding it to the pile he had started in his arms.

They had gone through the trouble of getting him five pairs of pants, each with matching shirts, ties, and black socks; they also managed to get him some pajamas for bedroom wear, and she also forced a couple t-shirts into the inventory as well. Chelsea figured that'd be enough for now, but decided that maybe an extra winter jacket might do him some good too. He was always freezing. She failed to admit to herself that somewhere deep inside that worried her, "Here, try this one." she said pulling a long, black coat from the line of assorted men's winter wear. He put it on, buttoning up the buttons, and pulling the waist tie tight. Just about everything he wore suited him. She said nothing, because honestly she was gawking at him.

This made his ego flair, "Is that drool I see on your lower lip?" he asked, tilting his head.

She grimaced, and held out her hand, "just take it off and give it here. We can start to head back home now that we've got you enough clothes for a while."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into an embrace, "does it embarrass you being this close to me in public?" he spoke loud enough for the cashier to hear. He was an older man, and seemed to chuckle at the _young love _in front of him.

"Give me a break," groaned Chelsea, "we're not this close period!"

"The way you get so hostile when you're embarrassed, it's so… delectable." he said raising his eyebrows as he spoke.

She pulled herself away from him, and her eye twitched, "not here." she whispered lowly.

He let a toothy grin appear on his face, so she could visibly see his sharp canines craving her.

"Take off the jacket." she insisted, holding out her hand again. He did as he was told, and they walked over to check out together. Once they were on their way back home however, Chelsea remembered something, "Damn, I forgot to go to the market to get something." she muttered.

"Want to go back?" asked Aidou.

She held the house key out to him, "I'll go get it myself. It'll just take a sec, and since we're almost home there's no need for both of us to turn around. I promise I won't be long." she gave him a small smile, and bounded off before he could protest.

It was just her luck that it seemed like everyone in the small town had forgotten something that night, because she stood in line for a good fifteen minutes just for some breading to coat the chicken that she was going to make later that night. Finally she was out the door, and on her way down the path for home. It was a small path, covered in a snowy wasteland. She had trees for miles on either side of her. She was the one person who lived out of town. Convenient if you didn't like people, not so convenient of a distance, but it was only a twenty minute walk. She needed the exercise.

Walking alone at night however, being a young teenage girl like herself, in the middle of no where, might not be the brightest idea. She could defend herself, but there was always that small chance. A pistol was lying dormant in the side pocket of her cargo pants. It seemed unnecessary for the moment, until a strange feeling came over her. Pausing in the middle of the road, she drew her gun, and looked around cautiously. The moonlight was her only guide, and she was starting to think that her imagination was her only enemy at this time.

That's when she felt a chill breach the edge of her spine, when she turned around, she hesitated, and it was a moment too late, before she had taken a blow to the forehead, and was knocked to the ground. Standing over her was man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had black, ravenous locks, and eyes that matched Aidou's when he had a bloodlust. His lips curled with self-righteousness. This man wasn't a man at all, he was a monster of night, a vampire.

Chelsea thrusted her steel toe boot into his groin only for her foot to be caught mid-swing. She wasn't expecting his quick reflexes and was flipped violently, rolling until her head smacked into a tree. By now, she had dropped the only solitary pistol she possessed, along with her grocery bag of course. Her head ached, and although she was lying in snow, the initial place where she took the first blow to the head was warm; right above her left eye. The splash of pain started to grow, and trickle down her face into her eye. She was bleeding, and like most head injuries, profusely.

She forced herself to sit up, although a bit dizzy, she made eye contact with the many pairs of eyes (or so it seemed, because she was so disoriented) that were on her. Marveling over his kill as it lived its last moments, the vampire stepped forward to claim his prize, when to his surprise, the feeling of bitter cold overcame his foot. Looking down, it was completely engulfed in ice.

"You messed with the wrong girl." growled the icy vampire prince, as his eyes glowered in the moonlight. From the sight of seeing her mangled, it only caused his aggression to grow. His eyes evolving into crimson beams of hatred and murderous intent. Ice started to climb up the hungry vampire's body and consume him like flames. He screamed out, trying to fight back, but the pain the ice delivered was enough to lose one's sanity. He looked like an ice sculpture in the pale reflection of the moon, "Shoot him now Chelsea." demanded Aidou coldly.

He looked to her, and she started to reach for her pistol, but fell short, face first into snow. If Aidou had possessed a beating heart, it would have skipped dead in its tracks. He rushed over to her, and rolled her over onto her back, staring down at the pool of temptation that masked her face. It enticed the demon within him. He had this urge to devour her, but he just couldn't! This wasn't right! He killed a fellow vampire to save her! That meant something right?! Grabbing for the pistol he fired it at the ice sculpture and it burst into a million tiny shards, which were carried off by the wind like snow flakes.

A sigh escaped his beautiful lips as he looked down at the bloody massacre of a girl. It wasn't nearly as bad as it seemed, but to him, temptation was eating at his soul. He placed the pistol back in her pocket, and grabbed the shopping bag. When he picked her up, her head leaned against his chest, and a pulse of disturbed images rushed through his brain. He just had to get her home safely and get her cleaned up. He had to snap out of this. It was only five minutes away.

When Chelsea woke up from being out cold, she felt like she was in a haze. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Wrapped in a sea of blankets on her bed, her jacket had been removed, but that was all. Her head was throbbing, but at least she could see clearly again. She heard the showerhead stop running a few moments ago, but the sound hadn't processed in her brain until just then. Descending from the bathroom was Aidou with a white towel draped around his shoulders, and one of his new bottom and top matching pajama sets on. A glossy baby blue satin, as expected. It seemed to make his eyes glow.

"You're awake." he said quietly, walking up to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

He tilted his head, and sat down in front of her on the bed, "You put me through hell, that's what happened! I told you I could go with you, and I knew I should have…" he growled, clenching his teeth.

"How did you… get rid of him?" she remembered the vampire, but after she fainted all was a blank.

"I shot him with your hunter's pistol after I encased him in ice." he explained.

She felt the bump on her forehead, and gasped, "I was… covered in blood… how did you-?" she started to ask.

"I ran you a bath after I showered. It's all ready for you. I don't want you to stand anymore than you have to until I know you're alright, so I'll make dinner for you tonight. Chicken right? I can handle that." he stood up, and started for the door.

"Aidou…" she murmured.

His hand paused on the door handle. She hadn't said his name to him ever, "call for me when you're done, so I can make sure you're alright." he left before she could say another word.

The bath only seemed to make her feel more dizzy. She quickly cleaned herself up and was able to dry herself off. When she walked into her room with the towel wrapped around her body, she noticed the shopping bag near her bed. Looking inside it, it gave her an idea.

Aidou was busy in the kitchen trying to figure out how to work the oven. It was really starting to irritate him now.

"Need some help?" against his wishes she walked down the stairs all by herself, and only almost tripped once. We he turned to look back at her and advance by helping her back to her bed, he was struck in a state of shock, seeing that she was wearing none other than the nightgown they had purchased earlier that day. Her arms and legs had a few bruises and scrapes. She was pale so it made them look worse than they actually were. She walked up to him slowly and reached over to turn the front burner of the stove top on. He couldn't speak. For once in his life, he didn't have any idea what to say. She looked over at him, and smiled gently, "I really can do this you know? In fact, I think I'll save the chicken for another night, and just make something simple like macaroni."

"I thought you were never going to wear that." he murmured.

"You saved me. Figured I might as well humor you." she grinned, taking a pot out of the cupboard, "and after I eat you can drink from me okay?"

He shuddered, and turned away, "I'll pass."

Chelsea froze, "what?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder, "I'm not hungry."

She looked confused, "are you alright? You're not acting like yourself."

He sighed, "I'm fine."

"Aidou…" she whispered.

"Why are you so trusting? What happened to you?" He turned toward her, enraged. "When we first met you had the barrel of your gun against my temple before the thought ever crossed my mind. What about this guy huh?"

She looked down ashamed, and rubbed her arm, "I don't know. I just-"

"Tell me what made you hesitate! What if I hadn't shown up Chelsea? What then?!" he barked.

It was her turn to get angry, "I didn't want the end of my gun pointed at you!" she shook with frustration. "No one's ever out here. I thought I might have just felt you, because the presence was cold. You're always so cold that I had to think a moment, but it was a moment too late, but… but at least I didn't shoot you!" she turned to the sink and leaned against the counter quietly.

Aidou fell silent.

"Why didn't you bite me… while I was covered in blood? How-?" whispered Chelsea.

"Seeing you suffer like that…" he answered, "it startled something in me. I was so worried you were really hurt, and I-I don't know." he stuttered.

She held her hand out to him, "just bite me Aidou."

"No," he growled.

"Why not?"

"Because you're already weak. If anymore blood is drained from your system it could be bad! I can go a few days without feeding you know, so stop tempting me!" he snapped, and looked away, "and wear something else. That isn't helping." he whined.

She walked up to him, and hugged him from behind. She didn't know what to say, but for some reason, he was trembling. Whether that be from frustration or fear, she just wanted to hold him, "once I get the water boiling I'll go pick out something else to wear. I'm sorry Aidou." she pulled away from him, and went back to the stove to grab the pot and fill it halfway with water.

He started to unbutton the pajama top he had on, and took it off. Draping it across her shoulders, and gathering her hair from beneath it, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to him, and stared at his bare upper body for a moment before saying, "You'll be cold."

He shrugged, "I can go upstairs and get one of those t-shirts you forced me to buy." he replied, rolling his eyes, before leaving the kitchen.

When he returned, Chelsea sat at the table with her bowl of macaroni. That certainly didn't take long, but he was relieved to see that she was eating. She needed her strength. Sitting across from her he watched her movements carefully. It started to make her self-conscious, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked dryly.

"I was right." he muttered, with a toothy grin.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"You look adorable." he replied. Her face flushed, and she frowned, but was lost for words. This made him chuckle. She got up to put her bowl in the sink. When she turned around as she expected he was standing before her. He rotated so his back was facing her, and bent down a bit, "I'll carry you back upstairs." She wanted to refuse, but decided if it didn't mean a lot to him he wouldn't have offered.

On their way up the steps, with her on his back she rested her head on his shoulder. He could be so gentle when he wanted to be. She was becoming tipsy from the scent of his hair. Despite the aches she felt relief in his hands, as he held her firmly. He wouldn't let her fall so easily. It was hard to understand, but maybe… just maybe, she could learn to trust him. He seemed to really care about her well being.

Author's notes: Okay, it's 11:12PM and I'm making mac and cheese cause now I'm craving it! XD I love this story X3 Idol-Senpai is just too cute. XD See you guys at chapter 4. Please review should you feel inclined. =D Oh and credit for the chapter title goes to Flyleaf for their song Broken Wings. I love that song!


End file.
